Snow White Perfection
by Seravia
Summary: "Everyone adores the snow, looks forward to the first of a year. That pristine, perfect snow. I abhor it."


**Snow White Perfection**

**By:** RedHairRurouniFan

**Author's Notes:** Hello! I felt the need to write this fic sometime ago, the idea suddenly occurred to me. Snow is pure, perfect, and pristine, right? Then why is it that Tomoe dies in the snow? She falls, spilling her red blood on the beautiful whiteness. Kenshin cared so much for Tomoe, he couldn't possibly forget. So how then, does he feel every tone he sees snow? Can he even bear to look at that white perfection without cringing? We'll see.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, RK is not mine. Too bad, huh?

* * *

(Kenshin's POV)

The snow. The perfectly awful snow. The first snow of the year fell just last night. It's still falling now, in the bright winter morning. It was around this time that she died. Tomoe, my wife, my beloved. She was gone at this time in the morning on that terrible day. Everyone adores the snow, looks forward to the first of a year. That pristine, perfect snow. I abhor it. I can't possibly even glance at it without cringing at the flood of memories. It doesn't look so pristine after being stained with blood. I see the blood, the crimson blood spreading over the white snow, dying it a deep dark red, like a blood red flower, blooming, spreading it's petals of grief over the perfection there once was.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Kenshin turned away from the window, eyes filled with indescribable pain. Kaoru was flitting about the house in high spirits now that the long awaited first snow had finally come. This was the first year she and Kenshin had been married, meaning it was the first time they would see the first snow together as husband and wife.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru called from the kitchen. "Could you come in here a moment?"

"Hai, of course, koishii," Kenshin replied, giving a sigh and going to find his wife. When he entered the kitchen, he forced a smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kaoru announced proudly, showing Kenshin that she'd managed to prepare a meal without burning a single thing.

"That looks wonderful, Kaoru. I'm proud of you," Kenshin said, just a bit too preoccupied. Kaoru, though, was too happy to notice that her husband's smiles and words weren't quite genuine enough. She joyfully carried their trays to the table and sat, waiting for Kenshin to do the same. With another forced smile, Kenshin did sit, chorused "Itadakimasu" just a second too late with Kaoru and began to eat, barely noticing that the food was actually very good. Coming down from her happy place, Kaoru peered worriedly at Kenshin, seeing just how quiet he'd been all morning.

"Kenshin, are you okay? You've been really out of it," Kaoru said, concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine, Kaoru. Just a little tired."

"Tired? It's still early in the morning. Are you sick?" Kaoru quickly asked, alarmed that her ex-rurouni wasn't his normal cheery self.

"Iie, iie, koishii. Don't worry. It'll pass soon," he smiled gently, hoping it was convincing enough. Kaoru returned to her food, suspicious, entirely unconvinced. After the dishes were cleared away, Kaoru suggested they go outside.

"It's so nice out, it being the first snow and all. We should enjoy it."

"If you want to, Kaoru," Kenshin simply responded. Kaoru blinked, slightly hurt. But, she shook off the feeling, knowing he didn't mean his comment to be hurtful. So, she quickly grabbed their coats, and pulled Kenshin out the door. Once outside, Kaoru eagerly ran forth into the thin layer of snow, snowflakes landing in her ebony hair, melting after just enough time for Kenshin to notice them. Kaoru lifted her face to the sky, eyes closed, a serene smile lighting upon her features, and then her ribbon came loose. It fluttered to the ground, lying there innocently, like a river of blood. Kenshin flinched and Kaoru opened her eyes. She opened her arms and Kenshin watched as she began to dance, shyly at first, then more boldly.

She called to her husband, "I used to do this by myself when I was a little girl. I haven't done this in years. It feels good to just let the breeze and your instincts guide you, moving along with the fluctuations of the wind. It gives me a certain peace of mind," Kaoru smiled and twirled, locking her eyes on Kenshin's, a playful smile dancing on her lips, her long raven locks floating in the air as she swung her head around again and again to keep her eyes on Kenshin. The corners of her red kimono fluttered in the breeze, highlighted against the background of white. The image she presented was joyful, so pure and innocent that he couldn't find a place for his pain. As swiftly as it came, he felt it fleeing, pushed to the back of his mind. The image before him now, in the present, was much more important. As he watched his wife, Kaoru, dancing in the pristine white snow, he couldn't help but associate that powdered white substance with her and her twirling form, laughing as she enjoyed the beauty of a first snow.

Suddenly, Kaoru danced just a little too close to that fallen blood red ribbon. Her foot caught the red silk and the slippery red fabric gave way under her; then she was flailing, trying to grab something to stop her fall. Kenshin's soft, loving, genuine smile transformed into a look of fear. He rushed forward and caught his beloved just before she hit the ground.

"Kaoru, are you all right?" Kenshin asked; his forehead creased in worry.

"Don't worry, Anata. I'm fine. I only slipped, it was that ribbon. I should've been watching where I was going," she replied, smiling reassuringly. Again, that river of blood was endangering his beloved. That length of silk, blood red silk, was the cause of Kaoru's fall. The blood that spilled from Tomoe's body took away his happiness once. Now, over a decade later, it still haunted him.

"Kenshin? What's the matter?" Kaoru asked, demanding an answer this time.

Kenshin sighed, and helped her up. "Kaoru, it's the snow that's the matter."

"The snow?"

"Hai. The snow. Tomoe died in the snow." Kaoru's face changed immediately. "Since then, whenever I see snow, I associate it with her. I can't help but see that blood soaking the snow. I know how you love it, but to me, it's a source of pain."

"Oh, Kenshin – " Kaoru began.

"But," Kenshin interrupted with a small smile. "It's different now. When I saw you dancing just then, I realized that snow could be beautiful too. It could be a source of happiness, the way it is for you. As your ribbon fell, it reminded me of blood, a river of blood. That's the single thing that shattered that image of perfection. The snow is pristine, just like you, and it only compliments your beauty. When you slipped on that ribbon, I knew it was nothing, but it scared me to death. It seemed to me like you were slipping in blood. On the snow. It was happening again, at least in my head it was. I couldn't bear to look at the snow this morning."

"I understand, Kenshin. Why didn't you tell me? No wonder you were so withdrawn this morning. Who could blame you? I never even thought that snow could trigger such strong memories of Tomoe-san for you. I'm sorry, Kenshin, I – "

Kenshin silenced her with a kiss. "Iie, Kaoru, don't apologize. Snow isn't associated with Tomoe in my mind anymore, I now see you, dancing. It's such a perfectly beautiful image. How could I ever forget it?" Kenshin said.

"I'm glad, Anata. I really am. The snow is beautiful, and the first snow is like a fresh new beginning. You really need that. To be able to start anew and find a new happiness this time around, a permanent one."

Kenshin pressed his lips to hers once more and smiled adoringly as he pulled away. He said, "I've already found it. You, me, and this Snow White Perfection."

**_Owari_**


End file.
